U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,348 issued Mar. 24, 1959 to a predecessor of the assignee of this invention discloses a bypass switch which includes a pair of switch blades mounted respectively on two pairs of insulators and wherein each switch includes a pair of parallel conductors together with special reinforcing members which bear the mechanical load involved in opening and closing of the switch blades. In addition, the switch blades are arranged so as to be movable individually for adapting themselves to the wear of the main switch contacts. While this patent constitutes an operable arrangement, it includes a number of parts which tend to increase the cost of the unit. Flow of current through switch blades of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,348 and other similar bypass switches results in relative transverse movement of the switch blades relative to each other due to the high magnitude of current which cause reorientation of the blades relative to each other and results in deleterious operation of the switch as a whole.